Graduation Day
by Nimara
Summary: After two years, it is finally the day of Natsuki's graduation! Shizuru has surprise for Natsuki but Natsuki has an even bigger surprise for Shizuru! -- Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

Graduation Day

Natsuki let out a soft sigh as she entered her Fuuka Academy room. She could still hear the festivities of graduation occurring on the other side of the campus through her open window. Three large boxes say near the open door clearly labeled with her name. On her stripped bed lay her black suitcase and two duffel bags. She narrowed her green eyes in distaste realizing she had packed less than what she had come to Fuuka with. Even within the last two year, she was still unable to recuperate the losses of her lingerie collection. She gripped tightly at the black metal canister that held her diploma in rememberation of the devastation of seeing tiny scrap of her collection snow down on the field. It was only a small comfort that she kept her favorite pieces out of the fiasco. But such was the time of the Carnival and her first year as a highschooler at Fuuka. Everyone had lost much, her lingerie collection ranking least important in the long list of grievances.

As her anger slipped away, Natsuki let a light nostalgia take over while she surved her bare room. The last two years had gone by far quicker than she expected, and definitely she was glad she did not have to repeat her freshman year. Mai had been more than insistent that Natsuki take all the summer classes necessary to keep from repeating a year. Of course, not even summer classes could make up for almost an entire year of missed classes. With compromise, it was agreed that if Natsuki were to keep near perfect attendance and a high grade point average, for the remainder of her stay at Fuuka, she would graduate on time. Natsuki kept to that agreement feeling that there were very few things more shameful than not graduating on time with everyone else, especially since she was a year older than most of her peers to begin with.

After the Carnival and graduation of Shizuru's class, Natsuki remembered sitting in her room wondering about the course of the rest of her life. It was the silent topic that every Hime pondered on in the middle of the night. After such a life changing event, what would the rest of their life look like in comparison? For the most part everyone slipped back into the steady routine of a normal life, and most things had surprisingly smoothed over very well. The majority consensus seemed to be "let fate take it's course and see where it takes us".

The break after Shizuru's graduation consisted of Natsuki confined to the classroom, plowing through work she should have done in the previous year. She had seen little of Shizuru after the Carnival due to the increasing responsibility the kaichou had to take as graduation loomed closer. Even after Shizuru's graduation, Natsuki found herself missing her best friend's presence as the former kaichou prepared for her attendance at Tokyo University. Ultimately, their relationship changed very little in the months following the graduation but after a period of time Natsuki came to the slow realization that Shizuru was purposely staying away from her. The thought unnerved Natsuki to no end. Finally after a lonely trimester in the new academic year, Natsuki called Shizuru and practically demanded her to spend the upcoming break with her. She had a few precious days open before she had to get back to studying and she felt that they would best be spent with Shizuru. Shizuru happily obliged especially since it was out of character for Natsuki to be so adamant. The three days they spent with each other's constant companionship had been surprisingly tiring and rifled with guilty emotions and unspoken words. Natsuki, though, was determined to maintain a loving relationship with Shizuru despite the fair Hime's amorous feelings. With that determination, powered by love, Natsuki broke through Shizuru's defenses and set things straight. By the end of the three tearful days, Natsuki was successful in assuring that she would never stop loving Shizuru, no matter what happened.

With the foundation of their friendship reestablished, Natsuki and Shizuru attempted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Quickly Natsuki realized just how far Tokyo was from Fuuka. Even by Natsuki's motorcycle, Tokyo was a good three hours hard drive away. The sparse meetings with Shizuru took a toll on Natsuki and the green-eyed Hime found she was busying herself in schoolwork to lessen the heart ache created by the lack of Shizuru. And so the remaining years passed with ritual weekend visits and breaks occasionally spent at the Fujino Manor. Unfortunately for Natsuki, she was forced to drastically reduce the last trimester's weekend visits due to the sheer amount of studying required for exams. At those points, the phone and computer became the main tool of staying connected with Shizuru. Even then, as the exams loomed closer, the almost all communication was cut in favor for studying and maintaining a high enough grade for Natsuki to graduate. Another form of gr

Exams eventually came and went and Natsuki became almost giddy thinking she could now spend the remaining couple of months prior to graduation with Shizuru. Much to her despair, it was Shizuru's turn to be busy with Fujino bussiness matters and her own academics at Tokyo University. Not only was Shizuru too busy to spend time with Natsuki but she would also be busy the day of Fuuka's graduation. Shizuru begged for forgiveness on the phone for having to miss Natsuki's graduation and with a heavily disappointed heart, the little wolf comforted herself and her best friend with promises that they would get to spend plenty of time with each other in the future.

And so here she was now, checking her room for the last time before she moved out of Fuuka. She looked fondly at a dark stain on the rug, near the coffee table. She had good times, even without Shizuru around. Mai had been keen on providing constant companionship and gathering the nearby Himes for parties and the like. Despite Natsuki's preference to spend time alone, she was glad for the good times that had come and the group of friends she now had. Every Hime placed their most precious possession on the line but they had all come out with so much more. Too bad it was not something one could put on their University application essay, Natsuki often though bitterly. Natsuki walked to the nightstand, next to her bed, and picked up the last remaining unpacked item. It was a four-square panel picture frame that was given to her by Mai earlier in the year. Three of the four panels were candid shots of Natsuki and Shizuru having a good time. They were simple shots filled with smiles and laughter. The final panel was a group shot taken shortly after the Carnival with the exception of Midori's presence due to her being occupied by her wild expeditions. Natsuki picked up the wooden frame and a smile crept onto her face. She moved to place the photo frame into one of the duffel bags on her bed when she noticed a flash of pale gold in her peripheral vision. Dropping the frame into the open duffel bag, she quickly turned to see Shizuru standing in the open doorway of the room.

"S-S-Shizuru!" Natsuki stutterd and looked wide-eyed at her long-since absent friend. Emotions surged in Natsuki, in her elation for seeing Shizuru but mostly she felt was a numbing shock.

"And here I wanted to surprise Natsuki by showing up to her graduation but instead she surprised me by not being there!"

Shizuru let a small smile come to her lips as Natsuki turned red in embarrassment, "You said you were too busy, Shizuru!"

"Does Natsuki not want to see me?" Shizuru pouted lightly.

Natsuki sputtered, "Don't be an idiot. Of course I wanted to see you."

She turned away as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. Some small realization overcame Natsuki and she turned back, her mouth open and ready to speak. She walked towards Shizuru but stopped upon hearing a loud deliberate cough at the door. Shizuru turned around to see who it was and was greeted by a large man in overalls and a white cap.

"Kuga Natsuki?" he inquired.

Natsuki moved past Shizuru, "Yes, that is me."

"Alright, these three boxes all it?" He pointed a fat thumb at the large boxes near the door.

Natsuki nodded and nervously glanced at Shizuru, "And the duffel bags and suitcase on the bed. The address is on the bed as well. The payment was for up to four hours of driving and one hour of work, right?"

"Yes, miss. Alright, boys!" Behind the man came two younger men and each hefted a box and another item out of the room. Within a few minutes, the burly man had given Natsuki a confirmation slip and left the two women to themselves. The entire ordeal was over as quickly as it began, leaving Shizuru somewhat confused. With an inquiring face, Shizuru turned to face Natsuki.

"I forgot you have to move out of Fuuka. Four hours of driving pay? Seems like you are moving far away," her voice trailed off softly at the last sentence. Natsuki's residence had been primarily at Fuuka for the majority of her life, that Shizuru knew. Since they had not been able to talk much in the past few months, important matters such as where Natsuki would go were not discussed.

Natsuki clearly saw the worry in Shizuru's eyes and jumped to the point to try and alleviate Shizuru's distress, "Shizuru, damn...I wanted to tell you this later...but..."

Natsuki sighed. She had this all planned out nicely but just like her luck to make her plans go awry. A heated blush overcame Natsuki and her stomach clenched as she moved up closer to Shizuru, and took the older woman's hand in her own. Shizuru looked down at their clasped hands and delicately entwined her fingers with Natsuki's. Natsuki clenched her hand and smiled warmly.

"Shizuru." She looked into crimson eyes she knew so well and had dreamed so often of. "These last three years have been a struggle for the both of us, but one of the things I hated the most was being so far away from you. For the last couple months, I have not seen your b-beautiful face at all."

Shizuru sucked in her breath at Natsuki's choice of words and the blush that began to leave Natsuki's cheeks transferred to her own. Natsuki stood there firmly, a very serious and calm look on her face. She had stuttered on the word 'beautiful' but she had not given to show any other emotion besides that she was serious in what she was saying. Shizuru had to concentrate above the heavy pounding of her own heart to hear Natsuki.

"I don't like not seeing you, Shizuru. Seeing you on weekends and breaks is not enough for me. I don't think it will ever be enough for me. So I'm moving to Tokyo to be with you."

Natsuki paused to inspect the state Shizuru was in. Shizuru had either been holding her breath or was breathing really slowly because she exhaled in a large puff of air. Natsuki reminded herself to continue to smile to help drive the doubt in Shizuru's eyes away.

With an uncharacteristic excited tone Natsuki continued, "I found this apartment in the complex across the street from yours!"

Shizuru finally beamed, abandoning her dumbfounded look and moved to envelope her friend in a hug. Natsuki stuck out her hand and placed it against Shizuru's upper chest, effectively stopping the hug from happening. She ignored the confused, shock, and pained look in Shizuru's eyes as she looked into her's again.

"One more thing. I was going to save this till later as well but I can't stop myself. Shizuru, I meant it when I said that seeing you weekends and breaks wasn't enough for me. I did not just mean that as a friend. This last year, especially, being without you made me realize how much I wanted...no **needed** you to be there with me. I just hope I am not too late to accept your feelings. Those feelings that you spoke of when we fought together and against each other at the Carnival."

Natsuki had subconsciously tightened her grip on Shizuru's hand and as she saw the tears in her eyes, she loosened her hold. Shizuru reacted by holding tighter as she licked her lips and spoke softly, "I no longer have those same feelings that I did before, Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes widened as she tried to pull her hand away, "I-I-..."

Shizuru held onto Natsuki's hand firmly and smiled softly, "Natsuki, you silly...I love you more now than I did before. Before I barely knew Natsuki, compared to how much I know her now. You've shared more of your life with me now, than ever before. My feelings towards you back then was merely an infatuation compared to the love I feel for you now."

The dark-haired Hime wiped the tears forming in her eyes on the sleeve of her free arm before frowning at the older woman, "I am sorry for having made you wait all this time. I know what it felt like to be without you and in love, and you had to endure it for so much longer. To be at my side and love me and to not be able to do anything about it. Shizuru, the pain you fe-..."

"The pain I felt was nothing because Natsuki was with me regardless."

Similarly to the way Natsuki did at the Carnival, she tucked Shizuru's hair behind her ear and swiftly kissed her softly on the lips. She had dreamed of those lips for nights, trying to remember the warmth and softness she had felt the first time she had kissed Shizuru. The sweet kiss lingered for a bit, before Natsuki pulled away then kissed her again. Natsuki put as much tenderness as she could muster into the kiss, declaring silently the unspoken words. Shizuru let a sob escape her lips before kissing back and placing her free hand on Natsuki's waist. For Natsuki, there was just not enough of the warmth Shizuru gave off. She continued to kiss Shizuru again and again, each time followed by a dip of her head towards Shizuru, then pushing back and inviting Shizuru to follow after the kiss. They continued their semi-chaste kiss for a long while before Natsuki finally pulled away for good, her face flushed and her green-eyed darkened. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked at Shizuru's lips then at Shizuru's own flushed face.

"I love you, Shizuru. I will always love you."

"Natsuki, I love you."

Shizuru moved to press her lips against Natsuki's once again, intending on this time getting a deeper taste of her new lover when she heard a series of yells. Natsuki was more quickly to pull away and just in time to see a familiar short black-haired girl bounce into the room with a corndog in one hand and ice cream in another. Mikoto came crashing into the room and almost right into Shizuru followed by Mai, Tate, Shiho, and Yukino. Natsuki felt her face and neck heat up as they all stopped in their slightly shocked positions at the door. All of them seemed to be concentrated on the lover's tightly held hands, which Natsuki forgot about. Mai grabbed Mikoto and beamed, "Hi, Natsuki! We were uh just wondering...just wondering..."

Mai found herself blushing as she pondered all the reasons for Natsuki and Shizuru's crimson-tinted and out of breath nature. Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and glowered down at the group that came crashing in. A familiar red-headed Hime, pushed her way past the small crowd of people right in time to see the last few seconds of hand-holding between Shizuru and Natsuki. Nao gave off an evil grin, "Well, well, I knew you were inept but I didn't know that you didn't have the common sense to close the door."

Natsuki balled her fists and proceeded to stomp on over to Nao, but Shizuru grabbed her arm, "Ara, ara it looks our play time is over! It was so kind of everyone to come and check up on Natsuki but I do believe we were interrupted in something very important."

Natsuki shot a panicked glare at Shizuru then at their vistors, "It was nothing! I was just helping Shizuru with something. She was having trouble with an...ache." Mai smirked as Natsuki ended her sentence lamely.

Mikoto had finished her corndog while watching and decided it would be a good time to speak, "Can I play with Natsuki and Shizuru as well, Mai? "

Mai clutched even more tightly to Mikoto, "N-no! But I'm sure Tate would love to play one of those carnival games with you! Right, Tate?"

Tate was twiddling his thumbs and looking off to the side when he nodded viciously and took Mai and left the room. Mai grabbed Nao, who was deviously grinning and shoved her outside as well. Yukino and Shiho looked at each other and left as they pushed an objecting Nao down the hall. Mai smiled, a knowing twinkle in her eye as she winked at Natsuki, "There is going to be a small picnic down at the Rose Garden, but don't worry about it."

With that, she left the room, closely the door solidly behind her.

Shizuru placed her arms around Natsuki's waist with a large grin, "Now that we are alone, maybe Natsuki can help me with that _ache_ she mentioned."

"Shizuru!!"

--

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
